Found Again
by JordanJas
Summary: Adopted from I'm-A-Book-Freak! Derek left his Mate Chloe a year and a half ago not knowing she was pregnant. Now our favourite Necromancer is running for her life. What happens when she crosses paths with that dreaded Werewolf? Will they both come out alive? (Not the same as every other Derek left Chloe)
1. Chapter 1

CHLOE P.O.V

I was on the road. Once again I was on my way to a safe house. Honestly, I've lost count of how many my son and I have been to in the past year and a half. Ever since **HE** left me we have been traveling. Safe house to safe house, always being found too soon. It was impossible to hide from the Edison Group for very long. As I thought more and more on the subject the more depressed I became. Sometimes I wondered if the reason I was always found was that subconsciously I wanted to get caught. To welcome death, to end the pain here and now.

As I drove up the drive of the new safe house someone with long dark hair (probably the owner) came to meet me.

"Hi, I'm Serena!" She smiled.

"What a cute baby you have, can I hold him?"She asked. I nodded slowly, still not fully trusting this woman I had just met. I handed Drew to her. As if suddenly remembering I was new she said,

"Follow me, and come meet the gang. Oh and your room was set up with a small nursery."

I noticed she was almost bouncing as she walked. Why would she be that excited about me? There is nothing special about me, yeah I can raise the dead in my sleep but that is nothing to be proud of. I shuddered at the thought and hoped for the millionth time I wouldn't be caught. As if by routine I followed her to a three story house in a meadow, just beyond the trees on a dirt road.

She slowly led me to the house, all while talking about how happy everyone was that I was here. I only caught a few words as I was watching her holding Drew, wishing the whole world was as understanding as she was. I shook my head; it was not the time to get into scaring memories.

Drew looked so much like his father that sometimes it hurt, his emerald eyes, his thick black hair. I wondered if he got anything from me at all.

Serena led me to a large room that must have been the living room, judging by its massive size and the big cluster of people.

"Ok guys, there here. Let's do introductions!" Serena yelled, laughing as everyone scrambled to find seats. Well almost everyone, there was one figure slightly hidden that did not move. The figure moved out of the shadows, I would know that thick black hair and green eyes anywhere...

Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek P.O.V

Chloe. How did she have a child? Tori naturally ran to her first, the whole time giving me the 'you should die in a hole 'glare. I guess now I see why Tori and Simon weren't talking to me, although I don't see how it's my fault. There was something about that kid, I just couldn't place it. Emerald green eyes, black hair...ME!

Chloe P.O.V

"You" I snarled, stepping towards him. I was furious, almost deadly, if looks could kill. I could feel the spirits getting restless with my anger but I didn't care. For every step I took forward he took a step back in sync with me. Before long he turned and ran out the door, probably thinking it was his best bet knowing my powers.

I followed him shrieking "stop him!" and I could feel the spirits respond instantly to my command. Almost everyone had followed us out now, and I could feel the other necromancers staring at me in disbelief as a circle of dead animals surrounded Derek.

"Liz, hold him please" I was still polite to the only person who cared when Derek left me. I stalked forward; the animals marched forward with me and created a wall around me and Derek, not allowing anyone in or out accept me. Suddenly my jacket caught on fire but I shrugged it off and kept stalking forwards until I was about a meter away from my so called mate. I was about to confront him, something I had wanted to do since he had left. But in doing so memories pushed themselves forward, ones I never wanted to relive.

Flash back...

Derek P.O.V

The pack was after me, and I don't know why... It could be a planed murder, or an interrogation about Liam and Ramon. Me and my mate Chloe are in danger, no I can't do that to her, I tried several ways to stay with her and keep her safe but all my conclusions came to leaving her. Only for her safety, when she is safe we will be back together again. But she can't know what is happening because knowing her she will follow me until we both die. Make it short and sweet so it won't hurt as much; Make it fast like a band-aid.

Derek P.O.V

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked seeing my suitcases.

"I am. You're not. I'm done, we are over." Pain laced every word I spoke. I knew I had to leave then or I never would. Tears were running down her small, pail face. I hated that I was the reason for them. I hated to see the pain I was inflicting on the one I loved, my mate. I picked up my suitcases and as I walked out the door I heard her speak.

"All those times that you said that you loved me or that I was your mate was a lie, or even if it wasn't a lie now you have lost your mate and it's all your own fault!" She pushed me back and normally she wouldn't have moved me, but I was so shocked at how sincere she sounded. I stumbled back and the door slammed in my face.

End flashback...

"You! Do you know what you did to my life? You fucking left me pregnant at 16. Two weeks after you left the, Edison Group tracked me down, thankfully Tori saved my ass. I was ready to go with them to end the pain you left me in. Drew is the only thing I have to live for, the only thing I let close. Everyone will hurt you, sometime. Even our mark has faded, and every time it does I think of killing myself, end the pain." She turned around barking orders as she went. "Maim him, don't kill him. Dying would be to easy, then find a secluded area and you're free." She took her-our son and went in the house.

**Wow our mate has a nice ass.**

"Shut up" I told Rafe in my head

**But why? I'm only telling the truth**

I growled and locked him in the little cage in the back of my mind.

"When you told me that she was mad I honestly didn't think she was that pissed. You screwed up bad. By the way whose baby?" Said the laughing voice of my father, Kit.

"Mine"

"Derek! How could you leave her like that! I didn't raise you that!"

"The pack is after me"

Kit walked off towards the house, bristling with anger.


	3. END OF POLL

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO VOTED. THE STORY THAT WAS MOST VOTED IS **THE SILENT HUNTER** AND THAT IS THE STORY THAT WILL BE CONTINUED. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME BECAUSE I WILL CONTINUE THE OTHERS AS WELL!


End file.
